Watch me
by Kiina
Summary: The story is short enough to be a summary itself so all I am gonna say is: this is definitely the 'boringest' story I ever wrote.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I own the plot + the poem. So if you want to use it, please leave me a review- thanks.   
Warning: Yaoi   
  
  
Watch me

  
*****  
_The rain is washing_**_  
your tears  
my blood  
away.  
The rain is telling  
you   
and  
me  
what's true.  
The rain is killing  
you   
and  
me   
silently._**  
*****

Dreaming of you is like  
seeing you  
in a brighter light.  
In a funny fight  
I try,  
to make you see  
me… too.  
  
****

"But, but…." Ray stared at Kai a lost look in his eyes. 

"I love him too." Tyson's eyes widened with shock and when he tried to understand the things that had been said to him in a time of just minutes. His whole live was turned upside-down. Kai tilted his head to the right and stared intensely at Ray who started to feel uncomfortable by the observation. Then he closed his eyes. Ray swallowed hard at the thought of the upcoming anger his team captain had for sure. 

"Do n-o-t touch him." He whispered it. Not much more then breathing out. But it was said with such immense emotion that Ray stepped back without noticing. 

"Kai?" Tyson asked low. He looked at Kai then at Ray, back at Kai and so on and so forth. When Kai heard Tyson said his name he felt a warm wave coming from deep inside of him and filling every part of his body. He opened his eyes and the normal cold, emotionless, blank red orbs were filled with love and concern. Tyson breathed deeply in. 

"That is…impossible." He shook his head while in his own thoughts. 

"Impossible…" He looked up and met Kai's eyes suddenly he started to laugh loudly. 

"It's too good to be true! I should have known earlier! What an idiot am I?!" He laughed louder but then the laugher turned into sobs and he ended up sitting on the floor and holding himself, crying on his knees. 

"It was all a dream. A dream, just a dream. Kai would never change. Not that fast- if he would ever. Now I am starting to dream about him… how will all this end?!" 

"Tyson?"

"He will never change."

"Tyson?!"

"Never…"

-End of the dream-

"TYSON!!!!!" Tyson opened his eyes and looked directly into Kai's who stared intensely at him. He looked back. Blinked. 

"What the hell happened?" Kai asked coldly.

"What…what do you mean?" Tyson had a hard time to hide his feelings and fake a smile. Then he felt Kai grabbing his shirt and lifting him up. He growled dangerous. 

"Don't lie to me. You have been crying." He answered with a glare. Tyson looked everywhere but into Kai's eyes. That would have made him break. He didn't want to seem weak right in front of Kai. 

"Who hurt you?" Kai asked angrily. 

"Answer me." He demanded. 

"Nobody." Tyson continued staring on the floor. 

"I am not stupid Kinomiya. You don't cry without a reason."

"I cried because of you! Happy now?" He struggled to get out of Kai's arms but Kai was too strong and refused to let him go. 

"Don't touch me!" He screamed almost hysterically, since he knew he would start to cry very soon. Tyson pressed his eyes tight together, in blind despair to hide the threatening tears back from falling down. Suddenly he felt Kai pushed him against the wall, at that he couldn't last and tears ran down his cheek. He stopped struggling. Why should he bother anyway? Kai would never like him. Kai hated the weak and he had showed weakness all the time. The last, the one last thing he had possessed- the hope Kai would at least be a friend if he never cried- was lost with each drop falling down to the ground. Sweet hope, dead hope, flowing down with such an ease. 

But…

What was that? So warm so wet? Gentle and caring. Catching his tears. He opened his eyes. 

And looked directly at Kai, who was licking his cheek. No word was spoken.- and none was needed. Kai kept on licking and Tyson stayed silent. After a while Kai stepped back, letting Tyson's arms fall down. 

He stared at him- serious. As if his life dependent on what he had done. He didn't smile. He tilted his head as if he was thinking about something. And then he went out of the room leaving Tyson alone. 

And it would take a long time for Tyson to realize that what Kai did to him was nothing but the last pathetic excuse of saying 'I love you'. It would take him years to understand what Kai was trying to say with his moves and how weak the boy beneath that cold eyes and that proud smirk really was…

Since he never saw what happened when Kai went out of the room- first walking but in the end running. Tyson never saw Kai when he locked the door of his room and leaned against it. Tyson never understood what the actions had meant for the emotionless leader- Tyson never saw the little boy leaning against the door, shivering heavily. He never heard the low sobs. He never saw the tears. He never saw the pain on Kai's face.

He never saw Kai.

If he would have seen him- maybe many things would have gone other ways as they did. 


End file.
